


Eating pizza is good, but...

by evergrove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Food Porn, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergrove/pseuds/evergrove
Summary: Regina likes pineapple on her pizza, Emma doesn't. The way Regina eats pizza makes dinner so much more interesting for both of them.Completely ridiculous little fic about eating pizza and eating pussy that I thought no one wanted but apparently Tumblr is full of pervs like me.





	Eating pizza is good, but...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/gifts).



"That's disgusting."

"No, it's not, _you_ are disgusting," Regina takes a slice of her pineapple, spinach and mozzarella pizza and folds it to two. She takes a large bite and the grease from the cheese dribbles from her lips.

Emma's eyes are glazed, but she continues to tease. "Pineapple in pizza, it's like you're evil or something."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of, Miss Swan."

"Why don't you show me?" Emma licks the grease from Regina's chin and groans, "Why is this turning me on? Your choice in pizza is terrible but I love how you eat it. It's like watching me eat your pussy, there's a similar kind of hunger there."

"I love your filthy mouth, why don't you shut up and make yourself useful?"

Emma obeys and drops to her knees. Regina is wearing one of her tight pencil skirts that look so good hiked up on her hips. "Yes, my Queen."

Regina takes another slice of the pizza and moans when Emma's mouth is on her cunt as she bites on the pizza. She’s come a long way from the girl who was terrified of eating anything to this woman who does exactly what she wants. And right now she wants to be fucked, and that seems to be something that Emma doesn’t understand. Her gentle thigh nuzzling and occasional lick with the flat of her tongue is just not enough.

Grabbing Emma’s hair and pulling her away so she can look her in the eye, she enunciates, “Fuck me.”

Emma grabs her thighs and backs her up to the counter, then she lifts her up and starts eating her like she means it. Flat strokes, swirls and little flicks on her clit, just the way she likes it.

Emma smears her face on the wetness and lifts her face to grin at Regina. “I love your pussy.”

Regina nods knowingly while she guides Emma’s mouth back between her thighs. She keeps her hand on the back of the blonde head, feeling the small motion in her hand at the same time she feels Emma’s mouth devouring her. “More. Fingers.”

Long, slim fingers enter her and she sighs. Finally. She wants to be fucked harder, but she knows this is how Emma warms up; she likes to start slow so she can enjoy the tightness and warmth inside. Regina feels another finger added and the thrusts are faster, harder.

“Feels so good. Another.”

Emma obliges, and the stretch is perfect. Regina feels her sucking her clit while the tips of her fingers find the spot inside with direct connection to it. The warmth starts to spread from the bottom of her abdomen, and her orgasm explodes all over her body. Her cunt is so sensitive that the slow and tender touch of Emma’s tongue is almost too much. Almost, because soon she feels herself coming again.

“Emma, stop.” She feels the fingers starting to pull out. “No, stay. I want to feel you.” She pulls Emma to her and kisses her, tasting herself.

“You taste like pineapple pizza. Did you really eat that second slice while I ate you pussy?” Emma sounds a bit jealous.

Her smile is wicked, when she licks her lips and answers, “Yes, and I loved every second. You should try it.”

Regina grabs Emma’s hand when she finally pulls out of her and guides the hand on her mouth and licks it clean.

“God, babe. If I put on my strap-on will you give me a blowjob?”

Regina flicks her wrist and looks at a slightly baffled naked Emma with a strapless strap-on between her legs.

“Or you can do that,” Emma shakes her head and laughs. “Never a boring moment with you.” She walks over to the kitchen table and takes a slice of her pizza – no pineapple – and grabs another one on top of the first.

“Can you eat at the same time while I suck your cock? It’s multitasking, and you do have some trouble with that sometimes.”

“Hush, I can de-“ Emma moans and almost drops the pizza slices on Regina’s head when her lips touch the tip of the cock. “What did you do? I can feel it?”

“A little enchantment for your pleasure. I know the mindfuck is usually enough for you but I got bored the other day and found this.”

“I love you, I love you _so_ much. Suck it.” Regina looks at her expectantly. “Please.”

Regina loves to hear Emma’s small whimpers and moans of pleasure when she licks the underside of the cock, and while she takes it deep while sucking it. Playing with the tip of the cock, the thighs touching her shoulders tremble. She reaches up and takes Emma’s nipple between her fingers and pulls, making her hips move erratically.

“Babe, please, I’m so close, please.”

Continuing to lick and suck the cock, Regina feels herself also getting wetter and wetter. She looks up at Emma, and Emma sighs and comes hard.

Holding Emma close to her while she comes down from her high is one of Regina’s favourite things to do. This time the moment is over too soon when suddenly Emma starts rubbing her own butt.

“Oh shit, I had pineapple on my butt,” Emma looks at the piece of the fruit in disgust.

“As much as I love your ass I’m not gonna eat it today, so don’t waste my delicious pineapple on it.”

“Ew, Regina, no. Pineapple on pizza is dreadful, and I don’t want pineapple on my butt either.”

“I am quite disturbed by the image of pineapple in your ass. Even though it is remarkable, but don’t you think that’s a bit too much?”

“Apparently, we can’t have a normal conversation anymore, because the cheeky queen is in the house.”

Regina feigns innocence, “Can we finish dinner now, and continue fucking in the bedroom? My cunt is throbbing and she needs you.”

Emma packs three slices to go and poofs them upstairs.


End file.
